


Assorted Panfandom Snippets

by azurelunatic



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Broccoli Test, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurelunatic/pseuds/azurelunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny snippets of random left in comments and the like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assorted Panfandom Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> From [](http://fanspastic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fanspastic**](http://fanspastic.dreamwidth.org/)'s [2010 Broccoli Test Meme](http://fanspastic.dreamwidth.org/8949.html?thread=5877&format=light#cmt5877), where we were asked to rate our favorite pairings on how they would do on the Broccoli Test.

Mulder: Maybe the corn can tell us about the crop circles!  
Scully: Mulder. We are in the STORE. You are *not* interrogating the *vegetables*.  
Mulder: *puppydog eyes*  
Scully: *put-upon sigh*  
Mulder: Hey Scully, did you want to pick up a cucumber?

**Author's Note:**

> Grade: C-, because the cucumbers were right next to the broccoli, and there's going to be pegging back in the hotel room if they play their cards right.


End file.
